


Mirror

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People look at her and see what they want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

People look at her and see what they want to see, what they long to scorn and crave to possess. An arrogant snob, a respectable wife, a weak woman.

Narcissa doesn't bother to disprove them, she fits into their expectation compliantly to manipulate those who would see her merely as a reflection of beauty, breeding, and wealth. Her eyes remain cold and impenetrable, like the surface of a mirror, as she curtsies on command and weeps on cues. This is the way to survival.

But sometimes she wonders what the mirror of Erised shows when no one's looking at it.


End file.
